1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric wire sheathing protection tube which accommodates an electric wire for protection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electric wire sheathing protection tube which accommodates an electric wire is used for a wire harness which is routed on a vehicle body of a motor vehicle. Since such a wire harness is applied to a three-dimensional routing line, the wire harness has bendable tube portions which are portions which can be bent freely and non-bendable straight tube portions which are portions held in a straight tubular shape (in other words, portions which are difficult to be bent) (refer to Patent Literature 1).
Additionally, such an electric wire sheathing protection tube has fixing members for fixing itself which are attached thereto at a plurality of locations along a longitudinal direction thereof (refer to Patent Literature 2). These fixing members are fixed by stud bolts which are provided in predetermined positions on a vehicle so as to project therefrom, whereby the electric wire sheathing protection tube is fixed to a body of the vehicle along a predetermined routing line.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2009-143326
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2010-133543